Użytkownik:Sobek220/126
5 Kwiecień 2017, 21:34 W Wymiarze Osobliwym . Marika bardzo kocha Sobka. Bardziej niż kogokolwiek i cokolwiek. Jako jego dziewczyna- Overlord: A czy nie przypadkiem oni są jeszcze przyjaciółmi? -_- Szerman: Och, zamknij się! ʢ─ᴥ─ʡ Szerman: Ekm. ʢᴗᗝᴗʡ Marika bardzo kocha Sobka. Najmocniej, najbardziej w całej egzystencji. Nie ma żadnej osoby, która by nie mogła zrobić najbardziej szalonej i niesamowitej rzeczy dla niego. To właśnie on jest jej symbolem życia i śmierci. Jednak Marika miała albowiem na swoim barku jeden bardzo ważny obowiązek, który musiała zawsze spełniać. Otóż Marika jest księżniczką Wymiaru Osobliwego - wymiaru rodu królewskiego Kraśko. Dynastia, która w bardzo śmieszny sposób wygrała koronę. Adam Kraśko - król tego wymiaru, a zanim był królem, to wykonał niebezpieczny skok w programie Celebrity Dimension. Jego zadaniem było salto z 10 metrów. Waga jego ciała była dosyć ciężka jak na takie zadanie. Był bardzo blisko śmierci....................ale przełamał barierę. Adam wskoczył do wody. Ludzie się patrzyli z przerażeniem. ................. ................ ................. Adam wyszedł z wody. I pokazał kciuka w górę. Prowadzący padli na kolana. Prowadzący: Że co kur- Adam: Jestem zwycięzcą! (>ᗜ<) Tym sposobem wygrał on wymiar. Wymiar który ze zwykłego cichego pustego porządku...... .......zmienił się w.... Sobek: Jaki wielki Zamek! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Listonosz: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oboje patrzyli się na siebie. Oponeczek: Marika nie mówiłaś, że mieszkasz w tak ogromnym zamku! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oczy Sobka zmieniły się na czarne. Sobek (Marika): Czym tu się chwalić........(ᴗᗜᴗ) Oczy Sobka zmieniły się na zielone. Sobek (Meriana): Sobek, kocham cię! (✧ᗜ✧) Sobek: -_- Sobek uderzył się łyżką. Sobek: Lepiej. (─ᗝ─) Oponeczek: Musisz chyba coś z tym zrobić. (òᗝó) Sobek: Hmm? Z czym? (òᗝó) Oponeczek: Obecnie w jednym ciele zawierasz w sobie aż 4 dusze. Myślę, że- Sobek: Poczekaj. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Oponeczek: ? Sobek: Znam sposób na zaspokojenie tych dusz. (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek zaczął sobie coś wyobrażać. Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Oponeczek: Co? (óᗝò) Sobek: Wyobraziłem sobie moje nagie wersje. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Oponeczek: Aha, ok. No i co to ma ze sobą- ........... Oponeczek: A, dobra. Już wiem o co chodzi. (ꗞ_ꗞ) Wrota się otwierają. Sobek: (ò_ó) Oponeczek: (ò_ó) Na Sobka i Oponeczka wskoczył Adam Kraśko. Adam: CHŁOPAKI MOJE! JAK JA WAS DAWNO NIE WIDZIAŁEM! (✧ᗜ✧) Oponeczek się rozpłaszczył. W zamku Sobek i Oponeczek weszli do zamku. Sobek: Komnata tajemnic. (ꗞ_ꗞ) Oponeczek: Źle to ująłeś, bardziej jako ołtarz powiększony 15-krotnie. (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek i Oponeczek popatrzyli się na sufit. Sobek: ......a może 50-krotnie? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Do Sobka podszedł giermek. Giermek: Do przyjęcia, raz dwa! BACZNOŚĆ! (>ᗝ<) Giermki wyjęły trąbki, tuby i perkusje. I zaczęli na nich grać. Przez kolejne wrota wszedł najważniejszy członek rodziny Mariki. Kriss: Siemka Sobek! (^ᗜ^) Nie, nie ty! -_- Kriss się odsunął. Giermkowie złożyli ukłon. Przyszedł kanclerz. Nazywał się Maurycy Józef Kraśko - był najważniejszą osobą w Wymiarze Osobliwym. Maurycy spojrzał na Sobka. Maurycy: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Oponeczek padł ze strachu. Oponeczek: Siema? (⍜_⍜) Wszyscy: ............. Adam: Wujku, to jest ten chłopak. O nim ci opowiadałem przez te długie miesiące. (óᗜò) Adam poklepał Sobka po plecach. Maurycy podszedł powoli do Sobka. Maurycy: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek: (przełyka ślinę) Maurycy: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Maurycy zdjął okulary. Maurycy: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Maurycy się ukłonił. Wszyscy się ukłonili. Sobek: Uff...(ᴗᗜᴗ) Oponeczek: (ᴗᗜᴗ) Maurycy się podniósł. Maurycy: Wybraniec z przepowiedni? (ꗞᗜꗞ) Sobek: TAK! (๏ᗜ๏) Maurycy poklepał Sobka po plecach. Sobek: Zostawcie moje plecy. (>ᗜ<) Maurycy: Haha! (^ᗜ^) Maurycy zaprowadził Sobka. Maurycy: (do Giermka) Proszę nakryć do stołu. -_- Giermek: Tak panie! (òᗝó) Giermek pobiegł tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe. Maurycy spojrzał na Sobka i się uśmiechnął. Maurycy: (ó◡ò) Sobek: (ó◡ò) Adam wszedł między Sobkiem a Maurycym. Adam: (do Maurycego) Wujku, chcę abyś pokazał wybrańcowi to, czego nigdy nie pokazywałeś. (òᗜó) Maurycy: Chłopie, jak ja brałem udział w tym programie to miałem z jakieś 30-40 lat a to było hohoho. (òᗜó) Adam: -_- Adam: Po cholerę zdradzasz. -_- Maurycy: Wybacz, haha! (^ᗜ^) W pokoju gościnnym Pokój gościnny był tak duży, że nawet giermkowie mieścili się przy wielkim długim stole. Przy obiedzie było 207 osób. Sobek usiadł koło kanclerza. Maurycy spojrzał na Sobka. Adam wstał. Wyjął dzwoneczek i zaczął dzwonić. Wszyscy wstali. Adam spojrzał na Sobka. Oponeczek spojrzał na Sobka. Adam: JAKO KRÓL TEGOŻ WYMIARU, PRAGNĘ PODZIĘKOWAĆ SOBKOWI ALOJZEMU KOTEŁOWSKIEMU ZA TO, ŻE CHRONI NASZE WYMIARY PRZED ZŁEM, JAKIE KIEDYKOLWIEK MIAŁO NADEJŚĆ! (òᗜó) Publiczność zaczęła szaleńczo klaskać. Sobek był zaskoczony. Nawet przyjęcia Francisa nie były tak huczne. Maurycy: (ò_ó) Adam: ....ORAZ PRAGNĘ PODZIĘKOWAĆ OPONECZKOWI ARKA CAVIO, ZA OCHRONĘ WYMIARU JEDNOROŻCÓW I KATARAZONI! (òᗜó) Wszyscy zaczęli klaskać hucznie. Oponeczek się śmiesznie ukłonił. Oponeczek: (òᗜó) Adam: PANOWIE! (òᗜó) Adam podniósł kieliszek. Adam: Pora na ucztę! (òᗜó) 6 Kwiecień 2017, 05:24 Sobek obudził się z jakimś giermkiem w samych gaciach. Giermek: Hej. (òᗜó) Sobek wstał. Kompletnie narąbany udał się do przypadkowego pokoju. Maurycy patrzył się z kieliszkiem wina na okno. Maurycy spojrzał na Sobka. Sobek: O, wwwwitam Kanclerzu! (─ᗜ─) Sobek upadł przed Maurycym. Maurycy podniósł Sobka. 7 Kwiecień 2017, 18:18 Sobek: Dzięki ci kanclerzu za te hojne..............tabletki na alkohol? (óᗝò) ........... Sobek: To są takie tabletki? (ó_ò) Maurycy: Em........nie ma takich u ciebie na Ziemi. Te są wyjątkowo nasączone specjalną mocą. (óᗜò) Sobek: Jaką? (ó_ò) Maurycy położył rękę na barkach Sobka. Maurycy: Tajemnica kanclerza. (òᗜ-) Sobek: (>ᗜ<) Maurycy: Zechciałbyś? (óᗝò) Sobek: Hmmm? Słucham, kanclerzu. (óᗝò) Maurycy otworzył wrota. Wrota prowadziły do.........zwykłego ogródka. Sobek: Zapalmy ognisko. (òᗜó) Oponeczek: Ja jestem do tego potrzebny. (─ᗜ─) Sobek: O, cześć. (─ᗜ─) Oponeczek: (─ᗜ─) Sobek: (─ᗜ─) Oponeczek zapalił ogniem. Sobek, Oponeczek i Maurycy położyli ławkę koło ogniska. Sobek: Głupi dym, zawsze musi lecieć w naszą stronę. -_- Maurycy: Haha! (^ᗜ^) ......... Maurycy: Muszę wam moi chłopcy powiedzieć, że jesteście mocno wyluzowani jak na kogoś kto broni aż więcej niż jeden wymiar! (óᗝò) Sobek machnął ręką. Sobek: Ach tam wyluzowani. Może raczej, "'''POZYTYWNI'''". (òᗜó) Oponeczek: Dokładnie! (òᗜó) Maurycy: Haha. (òᗜó) Sobek: Ty natomiast pomimo, że wyglądasz jakbyś miał 70 lat to ruszasz się jakbyś miał 20. (òᗜó) ....... ......... Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Maurycy: -_- Sobek: Wybacz, ja. (⍜_⍜) Maurycy: -_- Maurycy: Mam 64 lata. (─ᗜ─) S i O: (⍜_⍜) Maurycy: Haha! (^ᗜ^) S i O: (⍜_⍜) S i O: Hahaha. (⍜ᗜ⍜) Maurycy: Śmiało chłopaki! Możecie mówić co chcecie! (òᗜó) 25 minut później Sobek: ........no i wtedy uderzyłem tego Leśnego Murzyna w nos. Jak wyleciał, hohoho! (òᗜó) Oponeczek: HAHAHA! (>ᗜ<) Sobek: (>ᗜ<) Maurycy: Heh. (óᗜò) ...... Maurycy: Jesteście naprawdę nieźli, czemu ja was wcześniej nie poznałem? (óᗜò) Sobek: Cóż, jesteś wujkiem Mariki. Pomimo tego, że będąc mały znałem już Marikę to was nie. (óᗜò) Maurycy: Uwierz mi, wiele o tobie mi mówiła. (óᗜò) Sobek: Na przykład co? (óᗜò) Maurycy: Hmmmm.....na przykład jak raz nakrzyczałeś na Jaguara. (^ᗜ^) Sobek: Coś jeszcze? (óᗜò) Maurycy: ......jak walczyłeś z tymi dzieciakami z gangu. (óᗜò) Oponeczek: Albo jak jechaliśmy na tych jednorożcach. (óᗜò) Sobek: Stare czasy, (ᴗᗜᴗ) . Maurycy zmienił postawę, Maurycy: Czy słyszeliście może o..........Legendach? (ò_ó) Sobek spojrzał na Kanclerza. Sobek: Nie...(óᗝò) Oponeczek: Ja tam jakieś stare opowiadania z przechadzki po różnych domach z róznych wymiarów. Ale legend nie za bardzo. (óᗝò) Maurycy spojrzał na Sobka. A potem na ogień. Maurycy: Słyszeliście może o............Mistrzu Egzystencji - Aetbxie? (òᗝó) Sobek: N-nie. (òᗝó) Oponeczek: (òᗝó) Maurycy: Oczywiście, że nie mogliście słyszeć. To jest coś czego nikt inny jeszcze nie słyszał. (ò_ó) . Sobek: Chcemy jako pierwsi posłuchać. (òᗝó) Oponeczek: Tak. (òᗝó) Maurycy: ................ Maurycy: "ZANIM COKOLWIEK SIĘ NARODZIŁO.......NARODZIŁ SIĘ AETBX. WIELKI, SILNY I PRAWDOPODOBNIE NAJSILNIEJSZY W CAŁEJ EGZYSTENCJI. BYŁ TAK GIGANTYCZNIE POTĘŻNY, ŻE MÓGŁ DOBROWOLNIE MANIPULOWAĆ ŻYCIEM I ŚMIERCIĄ..... ....A TAKŻE ON TWORZYŁ NOWE ŻYCIE. BYŁ NIEMAL TAK MĄDRY, ŻE POSIADAŁ MILIONY UCZNIÓW KTÓRE ZBIERAŁO JEGO POZIOM WIEDZY.........JEDNAK COŚ SIĘ STAŁO... PRZEKAZAŁ TYM UCZNIOM TAK DUŻO TEJ WIEDZY, ŻE POTEM ONI SAMI JĄ WYKORZYSTALI PRZECIWKO NIEMU...." Maurycy: Dziwne..............był potężny a i tak nie potrafił zapanować nad własnymi uczniami. -_- ................. Maurycy: Słyszałem, że twoi dziadkowie zginęli. (òᗝó) Sobek: (òᗝó) Maurycy: No więc postanawiam w ramach kondolencji dać ci prezent ode mnie. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Maurycy wyjął z kieszeni bilet. Sobek: ? (òᗝó) Maurycy: To bilet do programu "Milionerzy w potrzebie". Dzięki temu biletowi, wygracie kluczyk o wartości miliarda złota. (òᗝó) Oponeczek: Woooow. (⍜_⍜) Maurycy: Będziecie musieli odpowiedzieć na pytania dotyczące różnych wymiarów. Czy zdołacie się tego podjąć? (òᗝó) Maurycy szykował dłoń do dania Sobkowi bilet. Sobek: Pewnie! (òᗜó) Z oczu Sobka zaczęły cieknąć łzy. Oponeczek: Oczy ci łzawią. (óᗝò) Sobek: Oh. (óᗝò) Sobek wytarł oczy i wziął bilet od Kanclerza. Maurycy: Trzymam za was kciuki. (^ᗜ^) Sobek i Oponeczek poszli z biletem. Maurycy spojrzał na ogień. Maurycy: -_- 8 Kwiecień 2017, 11:09 W domu Janusza Sobek: No dalej, no dalej...........(òᗝó) Przyszedł Oponeczek. Oponeczek: Hej Sobek, coś chyba wiem na temat tego programu. (òᗝó) Sobek: No? (òᗝó) Oponeczek: Mówią, że to jest tutaj u ciebie na Ziemi. Podobno program omyłkowo jest nazywany "MILIONERZY w potrzebie". W rzeczywistości, ktoś powinien to nazywać "MILIARDERAMI w potrzebie". (óᗜò) Sobek: Nawet jeśli nie wygramy tej kwoty to i tak może być zabawnie. (óᗜò) Oponeczek: No. (óᗜò) Sobek: Jakbyś nie wiedział, to teraz sprawdzam lokalizację tego miejsca w którym ma być ten program. (óᗜò) Oponeczek: Ok. (óᗝò) Sobek wpisywał coś na laptopie. Oponeczek: Macie coś na przegryzkę? (óᗝò) Sobek: Ta, tutaj w dolnej szafce są jakieś ciastka. Weź sobie jak chcesz. (óᗝò) Oponeczek podszedł do szafki i wyjął coś. Oponeczek: Dziwne. Zwykle to trzeba było zachować powagę w różnych królestwach w różnych wymiarach. A tam? Trzeba było jedynie dobrze usiąść żeby się zabawić. (>ᗜ<) Sobek: ......zwłaszcza, że to rodzina Mariki. (óᗝò) Sobek: A no tak -_- Sobek: Bo to rodzina MARIKI. -_- Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Sobek: Oponeczek! Znalazłem to! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Oponeczek podszedł do Sobka. Oponeczek: .................to jest niedaleko teatru? (⍜_⍜) Sobek: Taaa....a ja nigdy tego nie zauważyłem? -_- Sobek zaczął się stukać w głowę. Oponeczek: Co robisz? (⍜ᗜ⍜) Sobek: Jesteśmy obydwaj imbecylami. -_- Oponeczek: Co? Czemu? (⍜ᗜ⍜) Sobek: Spójrz na bilet. -_- Oponeczek wziął bilet od Oponeczka. Oponeczek: ..........................czyli nie musieliśmy szukać miejsca w internecie bo wszystko jest napisane na bilecie? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek: Bierz kartkę i zapisujemy się. (ᴗᗝᴗ) 9 Kwiecień 2017 W programie . Ludzie się patrzyli na zawodnika. Goblin: Hmmmm.....(─ᗜ─) Goblin: C? (─ᗝ─) Prowadzący: Tutaj nie ma żadnych odpowiedzi A, B, C, D -_- Przegrałeś! Do Goblina podszedł gruby goryl i podsadził go do góry niszcząc sufit. Prowadzący: Jak widać, nasz zawodnik nie wygrał nawet brązu więc....-_- Widownia: Taaa....-_- Do prowadzącego podszedł gość z tylnej sceny i wyszeptał coś do niego. Prowadzący: Rozumiem. (òᗝó) Prowadzący odwrócił się do widowni. Prowadzący: Panie i Panowie! W dzisiejszym odcinku mieliśmy zawodnika, który nie zaszczył nas swoją wiedzą. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Widownia: Taa....-_- Prowadzący: .......Ale tym razem mogę zapewnić wam, że będziemy mieć takiego zawodnika który zdobędzie naszą główną nagrodę! (òᗜó) Ludzie zaczęli klaskać. Widownia: -_- Przyszedł Sobek, Oponeczek, Gwiezdny i Listonosz. Prowadzący uścisnął im dłonie. Następnie usiadli na swoich miejscach. Prowadzący: Panowie i panowie! Jak wszyscy wiemy, od zarania dziejów w naszych i tych wspólnych i tych bardziej odległych wymiarach, działy się rzeczy których nawet ciężko było wyjaśnić. (òᗜó) Prowadzący: Ale w dzisiejszym odcinku, wystąpi: Sobek Alojzy Kotełowski, Oponeczek Cavio, Gwiezdny oraz.........jak się pan nazywa? (óᗝò) Listonosz: To nie istotne, moje dziecię. W tym wypadku musisz pomyśleć o swojej przeszłości. (ʘ_ʘ) Prowadzący: (óᗝò) Prowadzący: .....Ok? (óᗝò) Prowadzący: Zaczynamy! (óᗜò) START Prowadzący: No dobrze chłopaki. Przejdźmy do konkretów. Macie 13 pytań oraz 4 koła ratunkowe. Dlatego- Oponeczek: A nie przypadkiem 3? (óᗜò) Prowadzący: Nie. 4. (óᗜò) Oponeczek: 3 (óᗜò) Prowadzący: -_- Prowadzący: Macie 24 pytania oraz 4 koła ratunkowe. Walczycie między sobą o kluczyk o wartości miliarda złota! (óᗜò) Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Sobek spojrzał na Oponeczka. Sobek: (szeptem) A czy przypadkiem nie mieliśmy grać razem? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek: (szeptem) Nie martw się, rozdzielimy to na pół miliarda. (òᗜó) Sobek: (szeptem) Ok. (ò_ó) Prowadzący: Zaczynamy! (òᗜó) Pytanie #1 Prowadzący: To pytanie będzie bardzo proste i banalne! (òᗜó) CZASY WSPÓŁCZESNE CO ILE LAT JEST ORGANIZOWANE PRZYJĘCIE NA CZEŚĆ KRÓLA SOBUNCJUSZA I? Oponeczek: 3? (òᗜó) . Prowadzący: Zgadza się! (óᗜò) Oponeczek zdobywa 100 złota! Pytanie #2 LATA 90. W KTÓRYM ROKU BRANŻA ARAKWANA DOSTAŁA NAGRODĘ NOBLA ZA WYNALEZIENIE KOMPUTERÓW? (óᗜò) Sobek: W roku 1994. (óᗜò) . Zgadza się! (óᗜò) Sobek zdobywa 200 złota. Oponeczek: Nieźle ci idzie, ale i tak zobaczysz kto wygra! (─ᗜ─) Sobek: Hehe. (─ᗜ─) Pytanie #4 LATA 70 W KTÓRYM ROKU ZAŁOŻONO OWĄ BRANŻĘ? Sobek: 1977. (─ᗜ─) Pytanie #6 LATA 50 W KJAKICH LATACH TOCZONO BITWĘ O MARSA? Listonosz: W latach 1957-1959. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Pytanie #8 W KTÓRYM ROKU WINCJUSZ KOTEŁOWSKI ZOSTAŁ WYNAGRODZONY? ............................ ............................. Gwiezdny: Nie wiem? Listonosz: W 1932 roku. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Pytanie #9 W KTÓRYM ROKU ZAŁOŻONO SZKOŁĘ W FERALUSIE? Oponeczek: W 1923 roku. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Dobrze! Gwiezdny się pocił. Pytanie #11 W 1900 ROKU WYDANO PIERWSZĄ FERALUSKĄ LEKTURĘ. KTO JĄ NAPISAŁ? Sobek: Czytałem ją, więc autor jest nieznany. (òᗜó) Dobrze! Pytanie #12 W KTÓRYM ROKU ROZWIĄZANO KOMITET DO SPRAW MAŁŻEŃSTWA? Gwiezdny: Nie wiem! Podsumowanie . Widownia była zaskoczona i zaczęła wierzyć w 4 zawodników. Kobieta: Oni nawet jeszcze nie wykorzystali kół ratunkowych! (⍜_⍜) Prowadzący: (⍜_⍜) Prowadzący: Yyy....(òᗝó) Prowadzący: Zobaczmy.....(⇀_↼) Sobek: 100.000 Złota Oponeczek: 100.000 Złota Listonosz: 100.000 Złota Gwiezdny: 0 Złota. Prowadzący: Odpadasz. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Gwiezdny: Nie. -_- ..... Gwiezdny: Nieeeee- Gruby goryl podszedł do niego i wyrzucił go do sufitu. Wszyscy: (⍜_⍜) Prowadzący: Przystępujemy do 2 etapu! (òᗜó) Pytanie #12 (z 2 etapu). Prowadzący: Te pytania będą znacznie trudniejsze! (òᗜó) MÓWIONO O NIM "TAK SILNY ŻE AŻ SŁABY" O KIM MÓWIMY? Sobek: O Sobuncjuszu I. Pierwszym królem Dynastii Kotełowskiej. (òᗜó) Prowadzący: Wyglądasz jakbyś pochodził z tej dynastii. (>ᗜ<) Sobek: Hehe. (⍜ᗜ⍜) Prowadzący: Teraz Pan Cavio. (òᗜó) JAKI PRZYDOMEK OTRZYMAŁ NATANIEL Z DENORI? Oponeczek: Poproszę koło ratunkowe. (óᗜò) Prowadzący: Bardzo proszę. (óᗜò) Prowadzący popatrzył się na monitor. Wyświetlił się Nafuna jedzący zupkę. Nafuna: (⍜_⍜) Wszyscy: (⍜_⍜) Oponeczek: Nafuna, słuchaj! Jaki przydomek otrzymał Nataniel z Denori? (òᗝó) Nafuna: Yyyy....nie posiadał go. (òᗝó) Nafuna wyłączył się. Oponeczek: A więc go nie posiadał. (òᗜó) Prowadzący: Bardzo dobrze! (òᗜó) Pytanie #18 Sobek: 10.000.000 Złota. Oponeczek: 10.000.000 Złota. Listonosz: 10.000.000 Złota. Prowadzący: Jedynie Pan Cavio wykorzystał jedno koło ratunkowe a wy wciąż trzymacie się na lodzie! Powiedzcie mi, jak wy to robicie? (óᗝò) Sobek: Bo znam się na tym i już. (óᗝò) Prowadzący: Ok. (óᗝò) DELFIN JEST SSAKIEM CZY RYBĄ? Sobek: Poproszę koło ratunkowe. (óᗝò) Prowadzący: Bardzo proszę. (òᗜó) Widownia: ................. Widownia: Na to pytanie nie da się odpowiedzieć. (⍜_⍜) Prowadzący: Otóż to! (⍜_⍜) Pytanie #22 Prowadzący dyszy. Prowadzący: Przepraszam, ale wy chyba jesteście najlepszymi zawodnikami. (⍜_⍜) S i O: Dzięki. (>ᗜ<) Listonosz: -_- JAK NAZYWAŁ SIĘ PIERWSZY MIECZ Z GÓR MĘDRCÓW? Sobek: Poproszę koło ratunkowe. (>ᗜ<) Prowadzący: Wykorzystał już pan. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: ............................. Sobek: Yyyy.....(òᗝó) ................. .................. ................. Listonosz: -_- Prowadzący: (óᗝò) Widownia: (òᗝó) Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Sobek: Nie wiem. (ᴗᗝᴗ) ......................... Prowadzący: Odpadasz. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Eh. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek wstał i wyszedł. Prowadzący: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Prowadzący: Ogłaszam przerwę przed finałowym pytaniem. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Widownia się rozeszła. Oponeczek i Listonosz też. 9 Kwiecień 2017 W domu Janusza Sobek grał sobie na konsoli smutny, Sobek: -_- Wszedł Oponeczek. Oponeczek: Hej Sobek. (óᗝò) Sobek: Hej. -_- ................... Oponeczek rzucił w Sobka kluczykiem. Sobek: Mógłbyś prze- CO DO (⍜_⍜) Sobek zauważył kluczyk. Był to wielki złoty klucz. Sobek: ŻE CO?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek: Wygrałem Sobek! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Sobek: (⍜ᗜ⍜) Sobek: Chwila, jak? (óᗝò) Oponeczek: No więc....(óᗝò) Wcześniej Prowadzący: Ostatnie pytanie. Czym różni się JANWINCENT od WINCENTJANA? Oponeczek: Pomylonymi nazwami. (─_─) 14 GRUDNIA 2018 ROKU - "SKRZEPIONE SERCA"